Guardian Angels
by Scar of Mine
Summary: The gang meets a group of greasers one day that they've never seen before. They act sorta like the gang but they've got a secret...they're the gang's guardian angels! The deathstory of each angel is told plus the gang learns that angels arn't always nice.
1. Intro

Everyone knows about guardian angels. We protect our clients and try to keep them safe. Yet, there are some things about guardian angels I bet you didn't know. This is the story of the gangs guardian angels. One chapter per person/angel. You will learn that guardian angels arn't always nice, or always saintly. But they all feel emotion towards their clients.

Most of the time guardian angels are given to clients who are like them when they were alive. For example, would you give a guy like Dally a guardian angel who used to be a cop? No, it just wouldn't work. The cop guy would get ticked off at Dally and most likely stop protecting him after a while. But just so you know, most guardian angels have rough backgrounds. Murder is the number one cause of death for a guardian angel because people who die like that usually want to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Guardian angels are given to children once they reach the age of four. Before that the child is protected by the GAC (Guardian Angel Counsil). Those four years are there to determine if a child should get a guardian angel or a demonic pull (aka a guardian demon) and trust me Dally has come close many times to having his angel taken away and getting a demonic pull instead.

Below are the names of the angels and the clients. You will learn the angel's death story as they tell it to their client. The gang has just met their angels and they are all in the Curtis' living room. Stories begin in the next chapter...

Darry's angel: Daniel

Soda's angel: Michael

Pony's angel: Nate

Two-Bit's angel: Johnathon **(A/N: and this is not a typo Two-Bit's angel is named Johnathon)**

Steve's angel: William

Dally's angel: Conner

Johnny's angel: Scarlett


	2. Darry and Daniel

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: I have decided to make each death story/flashback a songfic. This one is **_**'Hard Hat and a Hammer' **_**by Alan Jackson. Also that mining disaster really happened, I wanted it to be a real event.**

The Curtis household was filled with people. Fourteen people to be exact; seven humans and seven angels. Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Dally were squeezed together on the small couch, Darry was sitting in his recliner, and Pony and Johnny were sitting on the floor on either side of Darry. The angels were on the other side of the room next to the tv. Daniel, Michael, Johnathon, Conner, and William were standing up while Nate and Scarlett sat infront of them.

"So, to sum it all up, ya'll are our guardian angels?" Soda finally said breaking the silence. Introductions and a few explainations had already been given, but alot of things were still a big mystery to the gang.

"Yeah," replied Daniel.

"I have a question..." began Ponyboy, "How'd ya'll die?" Everyone kinda tensed up at that comment. Well, all the humans in the room tensed, the angels just stayed the way they were before.

"Ponyboy! Mind your manners, don't you ever use your head? That might be a touchy subject!" Darry scolded and Pony flinched a bit and mumbled his apologies.

Daniel shook his head and said, "That may be a bit of a touchy subjuct, but we'll tell ya'll."

"But why? If it's a touchy subject wouldn't you avoid it?" questioned Dally.

"We tell people or other angels we meet about so that they know not to joke or talk about certain things near us," Conner explained.

"What's so bad that ya'll have to tell everyone your death story? Ya'll die of a certain disease or somthin'? Two-Bit joked. The angels stared at him, it was an erie stare full of unknown meaning.

"None of us died of disease. In fact none of us died from natural causes either," Johnathon said.

"Yeah, the number one cause of death for guardian angels is some form of murder," Nate put in.

"Why?" Johnny murmered softly.

"Because most of the time when you die like that, you don't want it to happen to anyone else, ya know?" Michael said. The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Dally broke the silence.

"So ya'll gonna tell us or what?" he asked.

"I'd also like to know who's guardian angel is who's," Darry said trying to take control of the situation.

"I guess I should start everything then," Daniel said looking at Darry, "Darryl Curtis, I am your guardian angel and my story begins, or let's say 'ends', December 6, 1907 in Monongah, West Virginia."

_**Story Start**_

"Sweetie, time to wake up!" calls twenty-five year old Daniel MacLike's young wife Mary. He rises from his bed to get ready for another day in the old coal mine.

_Lace-up boots and faded jeans,_

He comes down stairs to the kitchen to kiss his wife good morning. He grabs his lunch and runs hurridly out the door. Forgeting about breakfast and such.

_A homemade sandwich, a half jug of tea,_

_Average Joe, average pay,_

_Same ol' end and same ol' day,_

He works most the morning, earning the minimum wage. He digs deep down in mine number six, not a drop of light to be found. His only companions are as low on the social ladder as he is.

_But there's nothing wrong with a hard hat and a hammer,_

_Kind of glue that sticks this world together,_

_Hands of steel and cradle of the Promised Land,_

_God bless the working man,_

Today's the same as any other, or at least it starts like it. He stops for lunch and talks with his buddies about a better life, and better pay. They talk about thier kids, Daniel's soon to be a father, and about thier wives. Sparing no detail on how each of them got into the doghouse one time or another. They speek about thier aches and pains from being in the mine, and the problems with thier lungs from the fumes. Pondering if any of those big men up in Washington D.C. even know about what they do.

_All week long making a living,_

_Life keeps takin', he keeps giving,_

_Behind the scene, below the grade,_

_Hardly noticed but part of everything,_

He finishes lunch and heads back to work, deep within the mine. He digs up some more coal and sends it up. Drinks some tea and digs even more...

_But there's nothing wrong with a hard hat and a hammer,_

_Kind of glue that sticks this world together,_

_Hands of steel and cradle of the Promised Land,_

_God bless the working man,_

No one knew it was going to happen, but it did. Two mines exploded from the ignition of methane and over three hundred and fifty people were killed. Daniel remembers someone lighting a match because something wasn't working right and everyone around that man screaming DON'T! But, it was too late. Mines six and eight exploded in a fiery blast, this blast left two hundred and fifty widows and over a thousand children fatherless.

_He gives his life then fades away,_

_Another young man takes his place,_

_Average Joe, average pay_

_Same ol end, same old' day,_

In the end only one person survived, and that wasn't Daniel. What came to be known as 'the worst mining disaster in American History' killed Darry's guardian angel.

_But there's nothing wrong with a hard hat and a hammer,_

_Kind of glue that sticks this world together,_

_Hands of steel and cradle of the Promised Land_

_No, there's nothing wrong with a hard hat and a hammer,_

_Kind of glue that sticks this world together,_

_Hands of steel and cradle of the Promised Land,_

_God bless the working man,_

_The working man,_

_Oh, the working man and woman_

_**Story End**_

"And that's my story..." Daniel finished.

"So you died in a mining accident?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, and you know the reason I was given to you, to be your guardian angel was because of the way you have to work. I worked like that too, and it did me in. So I'm trying to make sure it doesn't happen to you. I know you roof houses and I'd honestly appreciate it if you'd stop carrying more than one bundle of roofing up the ladder at a time. Do you know how close you've come to falling and breaking your neck?" Daniel scolded. The gang started laughing, mostly 'cause there was nothing funnier than seeing Darry getting yelled at...especially by his own guardian angel!


	3. Soda and Michael

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only my OCs.**

**A/N: This one's song is **_**'In Color' **_**by Jamey Johnson. I skipped some lyrics so it'd fit better and just so you know Michael is the grandpa that's showing off the pictures in the song. Oh and just in case ya'll forgot Daniel is Darry's angel, Michael is Sodapop's, Conner is Dally's, Johnathon is Two-Bit's, William is Steve's, and Scarlett is Johnny's. **

**Warning: This chapter has some cuss words in it.**

After everyone had stopped laughing, and Darry stopped blushing, Soda smiled and looked at the remaining mystery angels.

"Sooo...which one of ya'll is my angel?" he asked with the biggest anxious grin on his face.

"Anxious are we?" Johnathon joked. Soda nodded vigorously.

"Are you my angel?" Soda asked Johnathon.

"Hell no!" Johnathon replied loudly.Soda pouted and looked at the other angels.

"Sodapop Curtis, I'm your angel," Michael said as he got up, "My story ends in the winter of 1943. I can't remember the exact date but that's close enough."

_**Story Start**_

Young eighteen year old Michael Smith was sitting next to some of his buddies playin' poker and smoking cigrattes. They were on thier way to thier new post right on the German border.

_I said, Grandpa what's this picture here  
>It's all black and white and ain't real clear<br>Is that you there, he said, yeah I was (eighteen)_  
><em><span>And if it looks like we were scared to death<br>Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other  
>You should have seen it in color<br>_

The next day Michael's buddies were running through enemy lines, manuvering the best they could while he was above them flying the latest plane. He and his tail gunner were slaughtering the Nazis but the victory was short lived.

_This one here was taken overseas  
>In the middle of hell in nineteen forty-three<br>In the winter time you can almost see my breath  
>That was my tail gunner ole' Johnny McGee<br>He was a high school teacher from New Orleans  
>And he had my back right through the day we left<br>_

Just as it looked like they were going to win the battle another plain was spotted. Yet, it was too late to fire as the German plane blew up Michael's engines.

_And if it looks like we were scared to death  
>Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other<br>You should have seen it in color  
><span>_

Michael looked at Johnny McGee and gave him a good salute, the final salute of this soldier.

_A picture's worth a thousand words  
>But you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered<br>You should have seen it in color_

Thier boddies were found a few days later by Michael's buddies...or at least the ones that survived the attack.__

_That's the story of my life  
>Right there in black and white<br>_

_And if it looks like we were scared to death  
>Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other<br>You should have seen it in color_

_A picture's worth a thousand words  
>But you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered<br>You should have seen it in color_

_You should have seen it in color_

_**Story End**_

"And that's my story!" Michael finished cherfully.

Soda looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "How does that relate to me?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed the Soc vs Greaser thing ya'll have going on is like the war I was in. I didn't want to be in it just like you, Soda, don't want to have to fight now. Also, if everything stays on track you might be in a real war soon..." Michael replied and everyone was dumbstruck._  
><span>_


	4. Author's Note

**Ok so I forgot to describe how each angel looks and I'm sorry for that. It probably would make more sence if I did so here it is.**

Daniel is 6 foot 4 with very short blazing red hair and emerald green eyes. He is originally Irish so he is stocky and a bit happy-go-lucky.

Michael is 5 foot 11 with buzz cut dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is/was from Brooklyn so he has a thick accent. **(A/N: I know I didn't give him much of an accent in the story because he's been dead for years and it only slips in once in a while.)**

Nate is 5 foot 5 with dirt brown hair that falls to his shoulders and light blue eyes. He is small in stature and a little lanky.

Johnathon is 5 foot 9 with dark brown hair, so dark it's almost black and chocolate brown eyes. He is Native American and he is tall and thin. **(A/N: I ain't trying to be racist 'cause I ain't but that's just how he looks.)**

William is 6 foot 2 with light blonde almost white hair and blue-grey eyes. He's lanky but strong and is missing his left front tooth.

Conner is 6 foot nothing with shaggy blondish-red hair and molten lava like brown eyes with red flecks. He is kinda tall, kinda stocky, but his is missing his left arm all the way up to his elbow.

Scarlett is 5 foot 3 with natural highlighted brown hair to the middle of her back with dark blue eyes. She's lanky and thin and has many scars all over her.


	5. Pony and Nate

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only my OCs.**

**The song for this one is **_**'Don't Take Your Guns To Town' **_**by Johnny Cash. Again I changed some of the lyrics to fit this songfic.**

"So I'm gonna be in a war?" Soda asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Possibly," Michael replied, "But maybe not. It all depends, but don't worry I'll watch out for ya."

"Yeah, they don't call use guardian angels just for kicks," laughed Nate.

"OK, to change the subject...I bet I can guess who's my guardian angel," Ponyboy said while eyeing the other angels.

"Fine then hotshot, who's your angel?" Conner asked with a voice like ice. Ponyboy cringed a bit at his tone but then went on.

"Is it Nate?" Pony asked and cringed again, 'cause he was scared of Conner.

"Congradulations! You're the first one to get it right," Nate said, "Ponyboy Curtis, I am your guardian angel."

"Tuff," Pony said softly and Nate continued.

"My story ends back in the summer of 1871."

_**Story Start**_

Seventeen year old Nate was just a rough little farm boy. He road his horse, Lightning, and kept his mother's cattle. He practiced his shooting skills all the time and was very proud of his pistols. One day, about a month before he turned eighteen, he decided to go to town.

_A young cowboy named (Nathan) Joe grew restless on the farm  
>A boy filled with wonderlust who really meant no harm<br>He changed his clothes and shined his boots  
>And combed his dark hair down<br>And his mother cried as he walked out_

_Don't take your guns to town son_  
><em>Leave your guns at home (Nate)<em>  
><em>Don't take your guns to town<em>

He didn't heed his mother's warning, for he thought that he could beat anyone. His skills were very good but not the best.

_He laughed and kissed his mom  
>And said your (Nathan) Joe's a man<br>I can shoot as quick and straight as anybody can  
>But I wouldn't shoot without a cause<br>I'd gun nobody down  
>But she cried again as he rode away<em>

_Don't take your guns to town son_  
><em><span>Leave your guns at home (Nate)<span>_  
><em><span>Don't take your guns to town<span>_

Singing a song all the way to town, he thought about his mom. He didn't want to disobey but he just didn't think anything would go wrong.

_He sang a song as on he rode  
>His guns hung at his hips<br>He rode into a cattle town  
>A smile upon his lips<br>He stopped and walked into a bar  
>And laid his money down<br>But his mother's words echoed again_

_Don't take your guns to town son_  
><em><span>Leave your guns at home (Nate)<span>_  
><em><span>Don't take your guns to town<span>_

As he drunk his first liquor he heard someone laugh. A ratty old cowpoke was pointing and calling Nate out. Nate'd just have to show him how good he was.

_He drank his first strong liquor then to calm his shaking hand  
>And tried to tell himself he had become a man<br>A dusty cowpoke at his side began to laugh him down  
>And he heard again his mothers words<em>

_Don't take your guns to town son_  
><em><span>Leave your guns at home (Nate)<span>_  
><em><span>Don't take your guns to town<span>_

Then Nate did something he shouldn't have done, as he reached for his guns to draw. Before he even got to them a BANG! Was heard and Nate was on the ground.

_Filled with rage then  
>(Nathan) Joe reached for his gun to draw<br>But the stranger drew his gun and fired  
>Before he even saw<br>As (Nathan) Joe fell to the floor  
>The crowd all gathered 'round<br>And wondered at his final words_

_Don't take your guns to town son_  
><em><span>Leave your guns at home (Nate)<span>_  
><em><span>Don't take your guns to town<span>_

_**Story end**_

"Wow...So you were killed in an actual cowboy shoot out?" Pony asked. He was quite intregued by the story since he always thought about different things like that. Nate nodded.

"I have absolutly no clue what that has to do with Ponyboy," Dally put in.

"Well, the last day of my life, and many times before it, I didn't use my head. I wasn't thinking right and it turned out to kill me. Pony I know you don't like it when Darry yells at you but he has a point. You forget alot of stuff that could potentally end in your demise just like me." Nate said. Darry nodded in aproval.


	6. TwoBit and Johnathon

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...I only own my OCs.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers I know I havn't given much thanks but I will when this story gets done. This one's song is **_**'The Ballad of Ira Hayes' **_**by Johnny Cash. Again I have changed it a bit. Thanks.**

**Warning: Cussing, bad cussing**

"Alright, alright. Now that Pony's angel told his story I want to know mine," Two-Bit said over everyone. He was a bit soused (drunk) and was being a bit too loud for comfort.

"Do you know which angel is yours?" Daniel questioned. The final unclaimed angels were Johnathon, Conner, William, and Scarlett. They looked over at Two-Bit with questioning eyes.

"Umm, is it William?" he asked hopefully. William shook his head 'no'.

"Guess again," Nate said.

"Then it must be the broad," Two-Bit said while motioning towards Scarlett. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Not even close," Conner said, yawning like he was bored.

"You then?" Two-Bit asked.

"HELL NO! Thank God, I'm not!" Conner yelled, everyone that was human in that room flinched.

"Then, by default, it's Johnathon?" Two-Bit said.

"Yes, Kieth, or 'Two-Bit', Matthews, I am your guardian angel." Johnathon said as he got up.

"Funny I thought you'd be Johnny's." Dallas said motioning to the small dark haired boy sitting on the floor.

"No, I didn't have his type of experiance. But back to my story, the begining of my end started on Febuary 19, 1945."

_**Story Start**_

His name was Johnathon Hayes, named that only because a white man named Johnathon saved his father's life when he was still crawling.

_(John'thon) Hayes,  
>(John'thon) Hayes<em>

_Call him drunken (John'thon) Hayes_  
><em><span>He won't answer anymore<span>_  
><em><span>Not the whiskey drinkin' Indian<span>_  
><em><span>Nor the Marine that went to war<span>_

He was a young Pima Indian, eighteen years of age. He was from Arizona, Pheonix to be exact. 

_Gather round me people there's a story I would tell_  
><em><span>About a brave young Indian you should remember well<span>_  
><em><span>From the land of the Pima Indian<span>_  
><em><span>A proud and noble band<span>_  
><em><span>Who farmed the Phoenix valley in Arizona land<span>_

He hunted and farmed for the people of his villiage, until the day the white men stole the Pima Indian's water rights and the plants dried up.

_Down the ditches for a thousand years  
>The water grew (John)'s peoples' crops<br>'Till the white man stole the water rights  
>And the sparklin' water stopped<br>_

World War II came and John volunteered, forgetting all about what the white man did. He became a Marine and was part of one of the biggest battles against Japan.

_Now (John)'s folks were hungry  
>And their land grew crops of weeds<br>When war came, (John) volunteered  
>And forgot the white man's greed<em>

_Call him drunken (John'thon) Hayes_  
><em><span>He won't answer anymore<span>_  
><em><span>Not the whiskey drinkin' Indian<span>_  
><em><span>Nor the Marine that went to war<span>_

Iwo Jima was the place where John did go. He was injured but not killed in the battle. The battle that took place on Febuary 19, 1945. 

_There they battled up Iwo Jima's hill,_  
><em><span>Two hundred and fifty men<span>_  
><em><span>But only twenty-seven lived to walk back down again<span>_

After the war was finished, he was one of the few that got to raise our flag. The Red, White, and Blue.

_And when the fight was over  
>And when Old Glory raised<br>Among the men who held it high  
>Was the Indian, (John'thon) Hayes<em>

_Call him drunken (John'thon) Hayes_  
><em><span>He won't answer anymore<span>_  
><em><span>Not the whiskey drinkin' Indian<span>_  
><em><span>Nor the Marine that went to war<span>_

He returned a hero, like all the other survivors. They were invited to many parties, banquets, and dinners. He loved all the attention, but he was only a Pima Indian. No one at home cared, for they still held a grudge against the white man for taking all the water.

_(John) returned a hero  
>Celebrated through the land<br>He was wined and speeched and honored; Everybody shook his hand_

_But he was just a Pima Indian_  
><em><span>No water, no crops, no chance<span>_  
><em><span>At home nobody cared what (John)'d done<span>_  
><em><span>And when did the Indians dance<span>_

_Call him drunken (John'thon) Hayes_  
><em><span>He won't answer anymore<span>_  
><em><span>Not the whiskey drinkin' Indian<span>_  
><em><span>Nor the Marine that went to war<span>_

He started drinking whiskey and started alot of fights. Ended up in jail many a night. He wished his family would have cared but they never noticed. So he decided to get rid of the pain and drink until he burst.

_Then (John) started drinkin' hard;  
>Jail was often his home<br>They'd let him raise the flag and lower it  
>like you'd throw a dog a bone!<em>

One morning he did indeed die. Alcohol poisoning made him violently sick, he fell down into a ditch and when they finally found him...he was buried right there.

_He died drunk one mornin'_  
><em><span>Alone in the land he fought to save<span>_  
><em><span>Two inches of water in a lonely ditch<span>_  
><em><span>Was a grave for (John'thon) Hayes<span>_

_Call him drunken (John'thon) Hayes_  
><em><span>He won't answer anymore<span>_  
><em><span>Not the whiskey drinkin' Indian<span>_  
><em><span>Nor the Marine that went to war<span>_

_Yeah, call him drunken (John'thon) Hayes_  
><em><span>But his land is just as dry<span>_  
><em><span>And his ghost is lyin' thirsty<span>_  
><em><span>In the ditch where (John) died<span>_

_**Story end**_

"That was a cool story," Two-Bit said in awe.

"Yeah, and I can sorta guess why your his angel," Dallas said.

"Well, that one is one of the more obvious stories." William put in.

"So tell us why, Dallas," Two-Bit began, "'Cause I'm lost."

"You fuckin' shit. He drank himself to death and seeing how you get your dumbass soused every other night." Dallas said, looking over at Johnathon for a sign that he was right.

"Yeah, Dallas pretty much summed it up," Johnathon said.


	7. Steve and William

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders...only my OCs.**

**This one's song is **_**'Whiskey Lullaby' **_**by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. Again I changed/deleted some of the lyrics to fit the story. Thanks.**

**Also I have deleted my TMNT Sister story and Capricorn Anderson love story because I just couldn't figure out to do it. Sorry to everyone who were reading them.**

**Warning: Suggestive adultery**

"Ok, so which one of you wants to go next?" Conner asked the remaining three humans, Steve, Dallas, and Johnny.

"I wanna know who my guardian angel is," Steve said while looking at the remaining angels, "And I believe it's you Conner."

"Guess again, stupid," Conner replied.

"Then it must be William." Steve guessed again.

"Correct," William said, "Steven Randle, I am your guardian angel. The end of my story starts the day I came home from World War I..."

_**Story Start**_

William Fife, aged 19, had just gotton home from the war. He walked along the winding road to his house and his fiance' that he hadn't seen in over a year. He walked up the porch and unlocked the front door. Running up the stairs he didn't hear the moans above in his bedroom until he opened that door. There was his soon-to-be wife in bed with his brother.

_She put him out  
>Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette<br>She broke his heart  
>He spent his whole life trying to forget <em>

William started drinking, trying to forget about her. His drinking got him into many a fight and that was the reason he was missing his tooth. Every night he'd go to the bar and dance with all the girls. Yet, every girl he held, no matter how drunk he was, looked like _her._

We watched him drink his pain away  
>A little at a time<br>But he never could get drunk enough  
>To get her off his mind<br>Until the night

One night he couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed his pistol and his whiskey bottle and did the inevitable. He took a another sip of whiskey and shot himself in the head.

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>He finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short  
>But this time it was bigger<br>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
><em>

Everyone found him with his face in a pillow on his couch. A note in his arms said it all.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that says I'll love her till I die<br>And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The angels sang a whiskey lullaby<em>

La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>La, La, La, La, La, La, La<br>La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>La, La, La, La, La, La, La<p>

_**Story End**_

"So a girl did you in?" Steve asked William.

"In the end yeah," William replied.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I honestly don't know, I guess they just thought I'd be a good match."

"So everyone else has a deep meaning to thier story twisted with our gang's lives except mine?" Steve demanded.

"Sorry, but yeah," William replied, "I guess your just a bit normal."

"Normal...right," Steve said sarcasticly.


	8. Dally and Conner

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only my OCs.**

**Ok, so sorry for not updating, my only excuse is I've been lazy. XP So I'm really sorry to all who were waiting for this chapter. Also, I have two songs picked out for two extra characters one named Timothy that you will be introduced to in the next chapter and one named Emily that you meet in this chapter. I want to know if I should write thier stories. Review and tell me if I should or not. Thx.**

**The song for this one is **_**'Sam Hall'**_** by Johnny Cash. This song makes me think of Dally alot so I thought it'd be good for his guardian angel. Oh, and again I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story.**

**Warning: Extreme language and referances to rape (non-explicit)**

"Ok, ok. We've been through five people already. When the hell do I get my turn?" Conner asked looking around at the remaining two humans.

"Well, if I had to guess, you're my angel. Right?" Dallas asked the cussing angel.

"Finally! I thought I'd be the last fucking angel to tell my story!" Conner said.

"Careful, Conny," piped up a femal voice from the floor. Everyone looked in awe for the girl hadn't said anything before that.

"Wow, the little shit finally speaks." Dallas taunted as Scarlett sent a death glare his way. Dally was unphased. "So little bitch is firey...I like that in a slut."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKIN' SHIT ASS BASTERD! IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN TO SCARLETT I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE FIREY PITS OF HE-" Conner yelled.

"CONNER!" Scarlett yelled at the ranting angel. He stopped and looked at her.

"Conner, calm down." Daniel cautioned, "You don't want to end up in perugratory again do you?"

"No, I'm good." Conner said sighing.

"Wow, I thought angels weren't allowed to cuss," Ponyboy said.

"Well, you're actually not but this is Conner. He's been to perugratory so many times we've lost count." Nate said.

"What's perugratory?" Two-Bit asked.

"Basically a place between heaven and hell that angels go to when they're bad." Johnathon responded.

"Can angels ever get sent to hell?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, but you have to do something REALLY bad. Conner's been there once or twice because some of the angels wanted to see if it would scare him." said Michael.

"That's true and you," Conner said as he pointed at Dally, "Have came close many times to getting a guardian demon instead of an angel, so count yourself lucky that all of your friends care."

"Ok, ok. I see your point," said Dally, "But now can you just tell your story?"

"Fine. My life ended in 1872, in the old west. The day was October 17, I believe..."

_**Story Start**_

I was sitting in my cell, readying myself for my death. I, Conner Hall, was going to die and at this moment I hated everyone in the world.

_Well, my name it is Con Hall, Con Hall._  
><em>Yes, my name it is (Con) Hall; it is (Con) Hall.<em>  
><em>My name it is (Con) Hall an' I hate you, one and all.<em>  
><em>An' I hate you, one and all:<em>  
><em>Damn your eyes<em>

I had killed my friend, Samuel, because of something he did. I found that son-of-a-bitch and smashed his head so many times I lost count. He used to be my friend but he did something awful. Something I would never let him LIVE down. His eyes were every color the day he died. I can't stand to look at anyone's eyes anymore.

_I killed a man, they said; so they said._  
><em>I killed a man, they said; so they said.<em>  
><em>I killed a man, they said an' I smashed in his head.<em>  
><em>An' I left him layin' dead,<em>  
><em>Damn his eyes.<em>

He raped my little sister and then she told me. I hunted down that basterd and killed him. I never told the law the reason I killed that man because my baby sister would be mortified. I don't regret it, not in the least but I wish I could see her, Emily, my sister again.

_But a-swingin', I must go; I must go._  
><em>A-swingin', I must go; I must go.<em>  
><em>A-swingin', I must go while you critters down below, Yell up:<em>  
><em>"(Con), I told you so."<em>  
><em>Well, damn your eyes<em>

I saw in the crowd. She was Samuel's wife and I knew she was the one that turned me in. I didn't give a shit, I actually wanted to kill that bitch as well. I wish I had.

_I saw Molly in the crowd; in the crowd._  
><em>I saw Molly in the crowd; in the crowd.<em>  
><em>I saw Molly in the crowd an' I hollered, right out loud:<em>  
><em>"Hey there Molly, ain't you proud?<em>  
><em>Damn your eyes."<em>

Then the Sheriff came up to me with a giant smile. I cussed him out and told him that what I did was right. He called me loony, insane, and mad but I know what I did was right on some level. 'Cause I did believe in the Lord Jesus Christ, and I hoped he'd forgive me some. But I'd go to hell if it meant that that ass-whole Samuel did too.

_Then the Sherriff, he came to; he came to._  
><em>Ah, yeah, the Sherriff, he came to; he came to.<em>  
><em>The Sherriff, he come to an he said:<em>  
><em>"(Con), how are you?"<em>  
><em>An I said:<em>  
><em>"Well, Sherriff, how are you,<em>  
><em>Damn your eyes."<em>

Finally I was hung and I have to admit it wasn't too much fun. The choking didn't hurt as bad as the breaking of my neck, but who am I to complain. I'm just Conner Hall who killed his best friend and now lays dead. Damn everone's eyes for judging.

_My name is (Conner, Conner)._  
><em>My name is (Conner, Conner).<em>  
><em>My name is (Conner), an' I'll see you all in hell.<em>  
><em>An' I'll see you all in hell,<em>  
><em>Damn your eyes.<em>

_**Story End**_

"So is she your little sister?" Dallas asked Conner while pointing at Scarlett. There had been a few moments of silence since Conner finished his story and Dallas was the first to break that said silence.

"Hell, boy were you not listening? My little sister's name is Emily. Damn, you are an idiot." Conner replied and everyone looked as if they wanted to laugh and they did after a moment. Dallas just looked plain pissed.


	9. Johnny and Scarlett

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only my OCs**

**ATTENTION! ALL READERS READ THIS! Please, please, tell me if I shoud do Timothy's and Emily's stories. (Timothy you will meet in this chapter) When you review tell me yes or no. Please!**

**Ok, so this ones song is **_**'Concrete Angel' **_**by Martina McBride. Again I have changed some of the lyrics to this song. Thanks for reading this far.**

"So, we're down to the last one," Ponyboy says, looking over at Scarlett.

"Sh-she m-must be m-my angel," Johnny stuttered.

"I am," the girl responed.

"Are you like a mute or somethin'?" Dally asked, Conner glared at him.

"I get what Dally's saying, I mean you've spoken, what five words since you've been here?" Two-Bit proded.

"I speak only what needs to be spoken. Nothing more and nothing less." Scarlett replied.

"So if you're Johnny's angel, did you have a bad home life too?" Darry asked. She looked at him with eyes that plainly said 'Of course'. Scarlett stood and faced the humans, her wings folded up behind her.

"As Johnathon said he did not have the experiance that Johnny has. I did and so did my younger brother. I am the youngest of all us angels, I died only thirteen years ago. I was fifteen then, but a year after I died I was assigned to you." she pointed at Johnny, "And honestly I didn't know what to expect. You were and still are my first client as an angel. Everyone else here has had at least two clients before you and are more experianced."

"Y-you s-said I wa-was your first cli-client as an an-angel," Johnny began, "D-did you ha-have a client be-before you were an an-gel?"

"Yes...I did," Scarlett replied.

"Did you protect him?" Soda asked.

"The best I could," she said, "My story ends April 8, 1954."

_**Story Start**_

Scarlett helps her little brother, Timothy, out of bed. The five year old boy can't wait to go to school even though the kids pick on him because of his leg braces. He was born with a problem with his legs, and he honestly couldn't speak that well but he was his sister's miracle brother. She helps him get dressed, packs both thier lunches, picks him up, and heads out the door before thier parents wake. Because Scarlett knows if thier parents catch them it's another round of beatings.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
><em>Nobody knows what she's holding back<em>  
><em>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday<em>  
><em>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<em>

Scarlett drops Timothy off at the elementry school, kisses his forehead, and tells him to be good before heading off to the highschool. All through the day the teachers keep staring at the girl, staring at the bruises that run down her arms and legs. They say nothing though, and Scarlett doesn't either, she had learnt long ago that no one really cared. At these times she honestly thought whether it would've been better if her and Timothy were never born.

_The (teachers) (wonder) but (they) (don't) ask_  
><em>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<em>  
><em>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<em>  
><em>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

Later that day after school, she takes Timothy to the park to play until dark. He has fun swinging and sliding and overall just being a kid while Scarlett's worrying about when they get home. She also dreams abit, she dreams about a good mother who doesn't smoke crack and a good father that works and doesn't drink whiskey. But, it's never good to get home after dark, so about a half an hour before that time she grabs Timothy and carries him home. Not knowing that things were gonna be so much worse than expected.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

She walks up the steps of thier old run down house and opens the door to find her mother in a puddle of blood. Scarlett gasps and blocks Timothy's view with her hand. Before even three seconds have passed she looks up and sees their father with a shotgun. He shouts and Scarlett bolts out the door, running as fast as she can while carrying the boy. A loud bang sounds and Scarlett stumbles, she was shot in the calve. She keeps running towards town, screaming for someone, anyone, and then she prays quietly.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
><em>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<em>  
><em>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<em>  
><em>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

Thier father shoots at them again, catching Scarlett in the side. She stumbles again and he gains on them enough to twist his gun around and swing it hard into Scarlett's other side. She falls this time, Timothy falling from her grasp. But then, a stroke of luck, her dad trips as well. Scarlett hurries to get back up, grabbing Timothy, and she runs again. The boy is crying, screaming as well, Scarlett whispers reasurances into his ear as they round the corner into town. She carries him up to the police building and pounds on the door, for thier father is coming closer. He gets right up behind her and smashes his gun into the side of her head just as the police finally come out.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

Days later a funeral is held for her and to a lesser extent her mother as well. Timothy survived, because she had hit the ground back first, after her dad landed that final blow. It smashed her spine and cracked her already cracked skull. Timothy was sitting by the grave, crying his eyes out, while thier father was waiting on death row for the electric chair.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
><em>An angel girl with an upturned face<em>  
><em>A name is written on a polished rock<em>  
><em>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_**Story End**_

"So, that's my story," Scarlett finished as she sat down. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"S-so you di-died to sa-save Timothy?" Johnny asked softly. His eyes were bigger than normal, and more scared on that note.

"Yeah," she replied looking at the ground.

"What happened to him?" Soda asked.

"H-he...died a few months later due to complications involving his leg and talking problem." said Scarlett in a low voice.

"I have a question," Dallas said.

"Yes?"

"Why was your story longer and more detailed than everyone else's?" Scarlett chuckled at that question.

"Simple, I died only thirteen years ago as I said before. I still remember alot about it while everyone else has forgotton most of the details."

"Yeah, you never fully forget but some minor details do fade," Michael said.

"So did ya'll enjoy our stories?" Scarlett asked the humans that one last question before the angels disappeared.

"'Til next time!" Daniel yelled. Leaving the humans speachless.


	10. Emily's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only my OCs**

**So this is Emily's story...and yes I know her story happened during the old west but I had to figure something out. The song is **_**'Alyssa Lies' **_**by Jason Michael Carroll. I also know that this song is supposed to be about child abuse but I changed it a bit to fit this story. Just pretend it's about rape and you know. **

**The point of view of the song is a father of a girl that Emily meets. The other words that I put in is kinda no one's point of view. Hope it makes some sence.**

**One last thing, if you didn't read Conner's story this will not make any sence. Thank you for understanding.**

_**Story Start**_

A young girl met a new girl the other day. The new girl said her name was Emily and they played and talked a while on the playground. They had lots of fun but eventually they both had to leave.

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day_  
><em>On the playground at school<em>  
><em>Between the tires and the swings<em>  
><em>But she came home with tear-filled eyes<em>  
><em>And she said to me, "Daddy, (Emily) lies"<em>

Emily went home to her brother, Conner, and told him everything as well. Conner went out and killed his friend because of what happened.

_Well I just brushed it off at first_  
><em>'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt<em>  
><em>Or the things she had seen<em>  
><em>I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me<em>  
><em>And she said<em>

_"(Emily) (lied) to the classroom_  
><em>(Emily) (lied) (today) at school<em>  
><em>(Emily) (lied) to the teachers<em>  
><em>As she (tried) to cover every bruise"<em>

Within a few hours Conner was hauled into the police station and sentanced to hang. His little sister visited him many times within the few hours he was held. Conner told not a soul what had happened to his sister and Emily was greatful for that but she wished that Conner wouldn't die. She loved her brother with all her heart and without him...she didn't know what she'd do.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep_  
><em>As I stepped out the room I heard her say<em>  
><em>A prayer so soft and sweet<em>  
><em>"God bless my mom and my dad<em>  
><em>And my new friend (Emily)"<em>  
><em>Oh I know she needs you bad because<em>

_(Emily) (lied) to the classroom_  
><em>(Emily) (lied) (today) at school<em>  
><em>(Emily) (lied) to the teachers<em>  
><em>As she (tried) to cover every bruise"<em>

On Saturday Conner was hung infront of everyone that dared to come. Emily included. She had no clue what she'd do now, she had no other family that would want a ten year old girl as a daughter. She decided to head home and hope for the best.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_  
><em>As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears<em>  
><em>I knew exactly what I had to do<em>  
><em>But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news<em>

On Sunday, Emily was killed by Mrs. Molly. She had hung the little girl, finishing what her husband started because, in Mrs. Molly's eyes, it was Emily's fault her husband was dead.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_  
><em>The lump in my throat grew bigger<em>  
><em>With every question that she asked<em>  
><em>Until I felt the tears run down my face<em>  
><em>And I told her that (Emily) wouldn't be at school today<em>

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_  
><em>She doesn't lie anymore at school<em>  
><em>(Emily) lies with Jesus<em>  
><em>Because there's nothing anyone would do<em>

_Tears filled my eyes_  
><em>When my little girl asked me why<em>  
><em>(Emily) lies<em>  
><em>Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why<em>  
><em>(Emily) lies<em>


	11. Timothy's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...only my OCs.**

**This is Timothy's story and the song is **_**'God's Will' **_**by Martina Mcbride. This is a really sad song and I hope ya'll like it. I have changed/deleted some of the lyrics to fit this story so it might not sound really good and I'm sorry for that. **

**Also, the point of view of the song is a lady that knew Scarlett and Timothy before they moved to thier last home. The other is no one's point of view like in Emily's story.**

**This is also supposed to be the last chapter. So I hope ya'll enjoyed the whole story. :)**

_**Story Start**_

Timothy was born on Halloween night, so it was fitting that his big sister always took him out trick or treating. The five year old loved to go even though he couldn't walk the greatest. That last Halloween they stopped by a kind lady's house and they made friends with her quick.

_I met God's (Tim) on a Halloween night_  
><em>He was dressed as a bag of leaves<em>  
><em>It hid the braces on his legs at first<em>

Scarlett helped him up the steps and he smiled and spoke the words that every kid spoke on this day. She talked to the lady and had a laugh or two before helping Timothy back down the steps and down the driveway.

_His smile was as bright as the August sun_  
><em>When he looked at me<em>  
><em>As he struggled down the driveway, it almost<em>  
><em>Made me hurt<em>

As they walked to the next house Tim tried to talk but all that came out were gumbled letters. Scarlett just smiled and talked back in the same form, though eventually she had to carry the boy because he just couldn't walk much more.

_(Tim) don't walk too good_  
><em>(Tim) don't talk too good<em>  
><em>He won't do the things that the other kids do,<em>  
><em>In our neighborhood<em>

The lady and Scarlett talked alot, and became very good friends. Little did Scarlett know what Timothy was doing to the lady.

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'_  
><em>Lost and lookin' all my life<em>  
><em>I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated<em>  
><em>I've wrestled wrong and right<em>  
><em>He was a boy without (nice) (parents)<em>  
><em>And his (sister's) miracle<em>  
><em>I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'<em>  
><em>I guess I would be still<em>  
><em>Yeah, that was until<em>  
><em>I knew God's (Tim)<em>

Such good friends they became that when Scarlett had to work really late and didn't want Timothy home alone with her parents he'd stay with the woman and her family. When Scarlett would come to pick him up he'd say that he had the 'bestest time' and that he 'couldn't wait to go back'.

_(Tim's) (sis) had to work two jobs_  
><em>We'd watch him when she had to work late<em>  
><em>And we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed<em>  
><em>Since I don't know when<em>

Timothy loved to pray for everyone and absolutly loved Bible stories. He'd repeat the story to total strangers if he could. He also had the sweetest little voice when he sang, 'Hey Jude' or any other song for that matter.

_Hey Jude was his favorite song_  
><em>At dinner he'd ask to pray<em>  
><em>And then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him<em>

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'_  
><em>Lost and lookin' all my life<em>  
><em>I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated<em>  
><em>I've wrestled wrong and right<em>  
><em>He was a boy without (nice) (parents)<em>  
><em>And his (sister's) miracle<em>  
><em>I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'<em>  
><em>I guess I would be still<em>  
><em>Yeah, that was until<em>  
><em>I knew God's (Tim)<em>

But eventually all good things must come to an end. Scarlett and Timothy's parents decided to move to Virginia and get away from 'nieghbor suspicions'. The day they left the lady and Scarlett talked a few minutes and Timothy hugged her goodbye. Then they loaded up in thier family's car and left.

_Before they moved to (Virginia)_  
><em>His (sister) said, they didn't think he'd live<em>  
><em>And she said each day that I have him, well it's just<em>  
><em>another gift<em>  
><em>And I never got to tell her, that the boy<em>  
><em>Showed me the truth<em>  
><em>In crayon red, on notebook paper, he'd written<em>  
><em>Me and God love you<em>

About six months later Timothy died due to the underlying brain problem he'd had since birth, and as we all know Scarlett had died a few months before.

_I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded_  
><em>I guess I would be still<em>  
><em>Yeah that was until...<em>  
><em>I met God's (Tim) on a Halloween night<em>  
><em>He was dressed as a bag of leaves<em>


End file.
